


So Grateful

by clingykeith



Series: Bottom Lance Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Lotor (Voltron), Dom/sub, Lance is happy in the end even if its fucked up, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming, Stripper Lance (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lotor owns the strip club Lance works at, and also owns Lance's ass.#bottomlanceweek day 3: Dom/sub
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Lance Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	So Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> this is. SO not a representation of an actual dom/sub relationship dont get it twisted, im just incapable of writing lotor smut without some major power imbalance issues
> 
> but like. dont worry. lance is fine. probably

Lance met Lotor about three years ago, when he gets the job at the White Lion, a strip club downtown. He had just dropped out of college to take care of his abuela, he wasn’t sure if he was gonna go back to school, and freaking out about the mountain of debt he was in.

He meets Lotor, this stupid-hot older guy; he seems fancy, got this sexy accent and seems rich, like old-money rich. They hit it off right away, there’s an instant connection between them. Apparently Lotor is the owner of the club, and he likes to keep a close eye on his businesses, so he’ll be around often.

Lance quickly climbs the ranks of the dancers and becomes one of their clientele’s favorites, all while Lotor watches quietly from the bar, night after night, sipping at his drink.

Lance is surprised one night to find that Lotor had ordered him for a private dance. They chat and flirt while Lance shakes his ass and gives a hell of a lapdance, he lets Lotor get a little more handsy than usual when he does this for other clients because 1) he’s the boss and 2) he’s stupid-hot. He can grope Lance for _free_.

He offers to take Lance home with him, that he’ll take care of the rest of that night’s pay, doubled. Lance says _yes_ a little too fast.

They end up going back to Lotor’s super-fancy penthouse apartment and Lance gets fucked against the floor-to celling windows overlooking the city. The boy thinks he might have seen god that night.

They see each other fairly regularly after that, they get to know each other more, and having crazy good sex. Then Lotor offers a proposition: Lance lives with Lotor, and Lotor will take care of all of his expenses. Rent, student loans, his abuela’s medical bills, everything.

Which leads to the present, three years later. Lance is debt-free, his abuela is healthy, and he’s still working at the club. He actually likes his job, even if he has to schmooze with a lot of creepy old dudes. But he doesn’t have to worry about money ever, and gets his brain fucked out on the regular by Lotor, seems like a fair exchange.

Sure, his friends would argue that Lotor is also, in fact, a creepy old dude. To which Lance would scoff and say, “he’s not creepy, you just haven’t gotten to know him.” And “he’s not old, he’s—” before realizing that he actually has no clue how old the guy is. He could be 30 or 50.

Lance gets off his shift and runs to Lotor as soon as he clocks out, the man waiting for him to slip under his arm with a soft smile. They exchange a quick kiss and Lance waits there, clinging to his boss as he finishes up his conversation with the bartender, who now can’t seem to remember what they were talking about. Lotor escorts them out, a large hand squeezing Lance’s still-exposed ass all the while.

“8600, 8700, 8800, 8900, 9000.” Lance counts out loud as he hands over the stacks of cash to Lotor once they get in the car to go home after a long night.

“Good boy, darling.” The older man says, tucking the bills away into his suitjacket. Lance doesn’t keep his tips any more, but he doesn’t need to if he has Lotor. “You know what to do next, baby.”

Lance nods and reaches over the center console to pull Lotor’s cock out of his pants while the other man pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading back to their shared apartment in the city.

“Did you have a good night?” Lotor asks as he always does as he drives and Lance strokes him to hardness.

“Yeah, I feel like I really nailed my routine, got into a really good flow ordering drinks. It was nice, fun. Super tired, though.” Lance answers honestly. He shifts where he sits, the movement causing a squeak from the leather seats.

“That’s wonderful to hear, you looked lovely as always, sweetling.” He glances away from the road to run the backs of his fingers across Lance’s face and the boy shivers.

“Thank you, sir.”

They drive back home like that, Lance turned to face Lotor and a hand on his cock, and Lotor driving with one hand, the other reached across to stroke Lance’s neck and face. Lance is cold in the car, still wearing his work clothes, a pair of booty shorts and knee socks and heels, nothing else.

The moment they’re home, Lotor guides Lance to bend over the kitchen counter, pulling down the boy’s shorts. “Lotor, can we not this time, I’m exhausted—” Lance ventures as he’s getting felt up.

The request earns him a hard smack on the ass, making him whimper and grip the counter. “Have you forgotten our agreement, kitten? I take care of your needs, and you take care of mine. You aren’t becoming ungrateful, are you?”

“No, no of course not, Sir, I just—nugh—” Lance gets cut off when Lotor starts to play with the plug that had been holding in Lotor’s cum from that afternoon.

“I think you need to be reminded _who owns you_.” Lotor growls, yanking the plug out and shoving himself inside the boy in one swift motion. Lance squeals, white-knuckling the marble countertop. Lotor has a strong grip on Lance’s hips as he fucks in and out of Lance brutally. The stretch burns even when he has the cum from earlier to ease the way and Lance can’t help but love it. When the older man starts to abuse his prostate, Lance’s eyes roll back in his head and he distantly wonders why he ever thought he didn’t want this.

The boy cums against the side of the counter with a high-pitched keen, and Lotor doesn’t slow down. “You like this, sweetheart? You like being my little slut?”

“ _Uh-uh-uhn_ –yes, fuck, feels so good— _nugh_ —” Lance cries from where his face is smushed against the cool marble.

“That’s my good boy. Wanna finish in your mouth, whore.” Lotor spits as he pulls out, grabbing Lance by the hair and dragging him over to the couch. He sits down and forces Lance to his knees, where the boy happily wraps his lips around his leaking cock. He mouths along the shaft sloppily, making a show of slurping up his precum at the head. He moans at the taste of his boss; it used to be a thing he did for show, but now he thinks he might actually love the way Lotor tastes. He pumps the rest of the massive shaft with two little hands as he swirls his tongue around the head.

Lotor grows tired of the teasing and grips the boy’s hair and forces his face down until he can’t breathe, then pulling back off to slap the wet rod on his slut’s cheek. “Who do you belong to?” He asks, rubbing his sloppy cock on the boy’s face.

“You, Lotor, sir!” Lance whines. “I belong to you! Thank you so much for taking care of me!”

Lotor smirks, huffs a laugh at the desperate mess before him. “Good boy.” He fucks his cock back into the slut’s mouth, taking his pleasure at a quick pace, delighting in the choked-off noises he pulls from Lance and the drool that creeps out of his mouth. He pulls out just in time to cum all over his darling’s face. The boy has his mouth wide open, but plenty of the load lands all over his face, neck, chest, even his hair.

The boy knows not to swallow just yet, just to put his fingers in his mouth to tug at his lips in a lewd gesture as Lotor pulls out his phone to take another picture for his collection. “That’s my good boy.”

Lotor gives Lance’s little cock a few strokes to relieve the boy, who whimpers as he squirts all over himself. They then bathe together like they always do in Lotor’s luxuriously-sized bathtub, with extra bubbles just like Lance likes it. Lotor washes Lance off carefully, murmuring praises to his boy, tells him that he’s good, that he’s pretty, that he takes good care of Lotor. Lance echoes the sentiment while he’s still a little floaty. Lotor takes such good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! if you’re into questionable Lancelot porn I have a 16k mindbreak fic if that suits your fancy xoxo


End file.
